Sid Phillips
Sidney "Sid" Phillips is the main antagonist of the 1995 Disney/Pixar movie, Toy Story. He was Andy Davis's sociopathic next-door neighbor (until Andy moved away) and liked to destroy and torture toys and/or feed them to his vicious dog, Scud till Sheriff Woody scared him out of his wits He is voiced by Erik von Detten. Appearance Sid is a fair-skinned boy with a brown buzz cut and braces. He usually wears a black T-shirt with a white skull with blue jeans and black sneakers. In Toy Story 3, he has dyed green hair, a small beard, he wears green goggles with mirror effects, headphones, a high visibility vest and a grey shirt underneath his T-shirt. Toy Story In Toy Story, Sid is Andy Davis's sociopathic 10-year-old neighbor (until Andy moved at the end of the film). Sid is first seen in the film when Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Bo Peep, Lenny and Mr. Potato Head watch him destroy a Combat Carl with an M-80, with his toy-chewing dog Scud by his side. Later that day, when Andy and his family go to Pizza Planet, Sid is also there. After playing Whack-an-Alien, the Crane Game catches his attention. After grabbing an Alien, Buzz Lightyear is put in view. He then goes after him, getting not only Buzz, but Woody hooked onto his foot as well (Woody tried to save Buzz, but the Aliens wouldn't let him). After skating back home with his new toys in his backpack, he is instantly greeted by Scud he gave the alien to. Then, seeing his sister Hannah with her Janie doll, he snatches the toy and ran up to his room, slamming the door in Hannah's face. He then pulls out his Pterodactyl toy as he played doctor for his "double-bypass brain transplant." After putting Pterodactyl's head on Janie Doll's body, he opens up the door and showed Hannah. Scared, she ran off to report to her mother. Sid threw the mutant toy onto the ground and ran after her, claiming that Hannah was lying. With Sid gone, Woody explored his room to search for a way out, but found the door locked and unable to escape. Trying to find another way out, he then discovered that Sid has taken toys apart and assembled them back together in weird combinations, much to Woody's horror. The next morning, Sid tortures Buzz by spinning him on a drill bit (seen in a deleted scene), and then takes Woody and throws him across the floor, pretending to interrogate him. Next, he opens up the window shade to let the sun in. He then takes out a magnifying glass and focuses the hot beam of light on Woody's forehead, until Sid's mom informs him that his Pop-Tarts are ready. Sid returns to his room later, with a rocket he had ordered in the mail, labeled "The Big One." He intends to blow apart one of his toys with the rocket for his own amusement. Initially, he planned to blow up that "wimpy cowboy doll," but he couldn't find him (Woody hid under a milk crate). However, when he steps on Buzz Lightyear's laser button, which activated the laser light-bulb, he chooses to tape the rocket on Buzz, stating that he had always wanted "to blow a spaceman into orbit". Unfortunately for Sid, he is forced to delay the launch due to "adverse weather conditions at the launch site" when a rainstorm hit, giving Woody and Buzz time to reconcile overnight. While trying to escape, Sid wakes up and takes Buzz outside to blow him up. Woody and all of the mutant toys plan a way to extract revenge on Sid and save Buzz before Sid can destroy him with the rocket. The toys all appear out of nowhere and approach Sid, making him increasingly scared. Woody then tells Sid to take care of his toys, because they would know if he did not. After seeing Woody come to life in front of his face, Sid screams and retreats back into the house, frightened that the toys had come alive. Hannah then takes pleasure in scaring her brother even more with her dolls after she discovered how scared he was as Sid runs upstairs, believing that one of Hannah's toys are gonna come to life. Sid's rocket was ultimately utilized by Woody during the move to Andy's new house to help RC, whose batteries had been depleted, back into the moving truck as Woody and Buzz both went skyrocketing, during which Buzz freed himself from the rocket by opening his wings to tear off the tapes that bounded him to the rocket; as for the rocket, it flew up for a few feet higher before exploding into smithereens. After the rocket exploded, Woody and Buzz land in Andy's car as they finally made it back to Andy. Toy Story 2 Sid doesn't appear in Toy Story's first sequel Toy Story 2, but he was mentioned by Buzz when he, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog and Hamm went to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin. Toy Story 3 Sid makes a cameo in Toy Story's second sequel Toy Story 3, where he is now an adult and has become a garbageman. He is easily recognized by his black skull t-shirt. He first appeared when he picked the garbage near Andy's house. He later appears again when Woody and the toys hitch up a ride on his garbage truck to get back to Andy's house. It is unknown whether he still believes that toys are alive or if he has suppressed the memories of it a long time ago. He is also mentioned by Twitch in the Toy Story 3 video game. Comic Books In Monsters Inc. Laugh Factory, Sid has been stealing toys from other kids and claiming that toys are alive and evil. One of the toys is Boo's doll of Jessie, one of the toys Woody and Buzz met in Toy Story 2. Trivia * Sid is the very first main villain of a Disney/Pixar movie, because Toy Story was Pixar's very first movie. * Sid and Emperor Zurg are the only two classic Toy Story villains to appear in Toy Story 3. * It is uncertain why Sid liked destroying toys. * It is uncertain if Sid will appear or even be mentioned in Toy Story's fourth sequel, Toy Story 4. Category:Movie Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Torturer Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Liars Category:Male Villains Category:Bombers Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Sociopaths Category:Killjoy Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Delusional Category:Villains by Proxy Category:True Neutral Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Outright Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brother of hero Category:Mischievous Villains